Stupid, possessive, perverted tensai!
by DragonSyu
Summary: On Halloween Fuji invites Ryoma to a date, to be exactly an orienteering through the nearby forest. The regulars being curious as they are follow the couple, but lose sight of them soon. They decide to wait at the finish line, though Ryoma and Fuji aren't coming out of the woods. What happened to those two? Halloween-Sequel to my story Thoughts of Revenge, Yaoi, Thrill-Pair


A/N: Trick or treat! :D It´s Halloween (as if you didn´t know that) and thus I wrote a little special for my story Thoughts of Revenge with lots of Thrill-Pair fluff ;)

This happens a few months after the fight with Fallen Heaven, my Oocs are not in this, just Arashi-chan ^-^

Disclaimer: I don´t own Prince of Tennis.

Warnings: Yaoi

Pairing: Thrill-Pair :3

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid, possessive, perverted tensai!<strong>

"A date?" Fuji nodded. "On Halloween?" Again a nod. Ryoma stared at his boyfriend as if were an alien or something. "No way."

"Come on, Ryoma. It´s Halloween and the town has organized an orienteering." There was this overly sweet smile playing on Fuji´s lips again. The freshman didn´t like that at all.

"Fine, though why not ask the others, if they want to go with us?" Ok that aura said definitely no and Fuji always got what he wanted.

That is how it came to Ryoma and Fuji standing at the border of the forest in the evening. The tensai had put on a vampire´s suit, while Ryoma was wearing cat ears, a tail and...a dress. One day the brunette would pay for that. "Don´t look so down, Ryoma. The rules said this is only for couples."

"And why am I the one needing to dress up as a girl and with ears of a cat nonetheless?!" He really liked felines, but that was going too far.

"I think this really suits you." The tensai declared eyeing his lover from head to toe, making the assassin blush madly.

"Pervert!"

~ToR~

Some meters away hiding in a bush were some familiar faces trying eavesdrop on the conversation the couple had. "He´s teasing Ochibi again, Fujiko is so mean!" Came the outraged call from Eiji. Oishi hastily put his hand in front of his mouth, shutting the red-head up.

"Eiji you have to pipe down or we´ll be found out." He whispered.

"Gomen, Oishi."

"Look! They´re moving!" Momo pointed at the two targets and true to the sophomore´s words the pair was on the move again heading further away from the group. "Quick we have to follow them!" At once all of them pursued the couple.

~ToR~

Meanwhile Fuji had explained Ryoma everything about the event. Apparently they had to reach different checkpoints in the forest. They were given a clue for the first checkpoint. At each checkpoint there´s another clue. If they reached the finish line as the first ones there would be a special prize waiting for them.

The word prize sounded good to Ryoma´s ears, after all he had to put up with one of his lover´s scheme again, a compensation was to be expected. "So what´s the first clue?" Fuji stared at the note given to them.

"(1, 13, 5) (14,15) (11, 1, 14, 5)...Maybe a code?"

"Obviously." A code...really the freshman wasn´t good in these things, though Fuji seemed to understand what was meant.

"We have to go to the Ame no kane[A/N: Bells of the rain] shrine."

"How did you figure that out?"

"I guessed the numbers may correspond to a letter of the alphabet. You see, like 14 is N and 5 is E." As expected of a genius to solve a simple code like this in a matter of seconds.

Within a few minutes they had arrived at said shrine and immediately spotted the checkpoint. A while later the couple was constantly bustling around the forest to get to the different checkpoints, they friends hot on their tails. Of course there were many arguments about what was right and wrong in the quizzes, but in the end they had only one check point left.

And while the couple continued on the others had developed a slight argument, making them forget about their goal to follow Fuji and Ryoma. "Guys they are already proceeding." Reminded Taka kindly as the quarrel seemed to have no end, though nobody listened to the meek teenager. As the ruckus eventually ended the pair was nowhere in sight, making the group decide to wait at the exit for them.

The inside of the forest was like a maze with different paths and soon the lovers stumbled upon a fork. Fuji and Ryoma decided to take the left way, based on the clue they received. After a few minutes the rookie felt someone touching his shoulder. Of course he turned to his boyfriend at this. "What is it, Syuusuke?"

The tensai gave him a confused gaze. "What? I didn´t do anything." With a bad feeling in his stomach, Ryoma looked behind him, where a slimy rotten zombie stood. Though he knew it was just a costume Ryoma still jumped out of his skin, which amused Fuji to no end.

"IEK!" With a speed rivaling a cheetah´s he grabbed the brunette´s hand and made a mad dash away from the monster. Deeming the distance safe Ryoma stopped after a while, still freaked out about what just happened. Next to him Fuji just chuckled.

"Well, that was funny."

"It wasn´t!" Fuji never thought the cocky freshman would be scared of something like this, while the dark didn´t seem to bother him at all. The boy was indeed an enigma. Looking around himself Fuji frowned. There weren´t any signs leading them to the exit, nor were there any indications of hidden monsters and such.

"Ne Ryoma, I think we´re lost."

~ToR~

Oishi gazed at his watch with a worried sigh. "They´re taking long. Maybe we should check on them?"

"Senpai, we can´t. We´ll be seen if we go there now." Injected Kaidoh, suspiciously pale at the mention of going into the forest again.

"But Oishi-senpai is right. We should probably check if they are alright." Akashi took his phone out, dialing his brother´s number. Unfortunately nobody answered, which gave them a strange feeling.

"As I thought, we should enter to find them." Oishi was going into mother-hen mode again, not good. Tezuka being the reliable captain he was, put his hand on his friend´s shoulder, stopping him from doing something rash.

"Calm down, Oishi. If they don´t come out in ten minutes, we go inside regardless of the fact that we will be seen." Oishi could only nod with a glance at the woods. The last couples were already filling out of the forest and he still couldn´t see their friends, hopefully those two were alright.

~ToR~

Ryoma sighed looking at the map in his hand for the billionth time. Fuji was holding the lantern they received at the starting point to illuminate the piece of paper. Groaning the freshman shoved the map into the brunette´s arms. "It´s no use. I can´t tell where we are." This just made his day. They were lost in a forest, it was pitch-dark and freezing cold.

The freshman watched as Fuji fished his cellphone from his pocket. "I have no reception, which means calling somebody is out of question." Quickly checking his own phone, the rookie had the same result. "Maybe we should continue moving on until the lantern burns out and then wait for help." Knowing it was the best decision in this situation, Ryoma didn´t object.

"Achoo!"

Fuji looked at Ryoma with concern at the sudden sneeze. "Are you cold?"

The freshman nodded. "A little." It was no wonder, he was wearing a dress after all. Taking his vampire cloak off, the tensai wrapped it around his boyfriend.

"Wear this."

"Won´t you be cold?"

Fuji smiled. "I´m fine. You need it more than me."

With that the two continued their search through the woods. Luckily Ryoma could see very well in the dark, aiding them in avoiding anything unpleasant on their way, since the lantern was not really a help. Having such a good sight the rookie easily picked up as Fuji began to shake beside him. He took his hand with a gasp.

"Syuusuke you´re ice cold!" He was about to give the cloak back but Fuji stopped him.

"Don´t. It´s my fault you´re cold, because I made you dress like this. I´m sorry."

"Don´t be stupid! There´s nothing you should apologize for! We couldn´t have known something like this would happen!" Before Fuji could retort back, the light of the lantern suddenly went out leaving them in complete darkness. This was getting more and more irritating...

~ToR~

"I think we should head inside. They are already packing things together at the finish line." Explained Inui, glancing at the staff members of the orienteering.

"And Oishi-senpai will be a puddle of concerns if we don´t do it." Added Momo pointing on his teammate, which was indeed slowly dissolving into a weird purple puddle being poked by Eiji.

"Does anyone have a torchlight?" Asked their captain. As reply the group shook their heads.

"Why not use this?" Everyone turned around seeing Arashi with two torches in his hands. Handing one of them to Tezuka he grinned. "The power of storm, including electricity, can be useful sometimes."

~ToR~

After the lantern had burned down, Ryoma and Fuji had decided to go according to plan and stay where they were. Now they sat leaned against the log of a tree staring at the stars twinkling through the tree tops. Ryoma was still concerned about his lover, that´s why he slowly crept his way to him. "What are you doing?" Ryoma said nothing, just winding the cloak around Fuji and himself before settling down in his lover´s lap. Fuji chuckled. "Are you that worried?"

"Of course. If you catch a cold, I´ll feel guilty." Though Ryoma couldn´t see it, Fuji was smiling warmly at him. Wrapping his arms around the assassin´s waist he pulled him closer nestling Ryoma´s neck. The rookie blushed at the contact, shivering as the warm breath grazed his skin. Noticing this reaction Fuji´s tongue darted out licking at the spot between shoulder and neck, which, he had found out a while ago, was very sensitive.

"Syuusuke stop, this it´s not the time for something like this." Whined Ryoma as the brunette went from licking to kissing. Though the tensai didn´t stop until he was sure he left a mark. Ryoma could practically feel the satisfied smile of his boyfriend. "You´re impossible!"

"I´m just marking my property."

"You don´t have to Fuji-senpai, we all know that you´re acting lovestruck whenever you´re together with brother." The two immediately snapped their heads to a smirking Arashi accompanied by the blushing tennis regulars.

"How long have you been standing there?!" Asked Ryoma, whole face red like a tomato.

"A while." That wasn´t really an answer, but it was more than you ould expect from Arashi.

In the end they got scolded from Oishi for worrying them and eventually left the forest safely. Fuji didn´t get sick, as did Ryoma. But the hickey was leaving the freshman in embarrassing situations even days after the incident. This was all Fuji´s fault. This stupid, possessive, perverted tensai!

**The End**

* * *

><p>AN: XD There you have it. It doesn´t really have much to do with Halloween, but I wanted to write it anyways. See ya! :D


End file.
